If You Need Me
by paintmyselfout
Summary: She rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh. “Puh-lease! Could you get anymore desperate?”
1. Default Chapter

Typical 

Rating: PG-13. Maybe R later. Who knows?

Note: This is, like, my second fan fic. Be kind. I suck. I know. Well, actually I don't. Just at writing. And I posted this before. But I forgot that username, e-mail, and password. So I got screwed there.

"Mango or... banana cream?"

Seth rolled his eyes. Yet another afternoon of playing gal pals with Summer while Marissa, her usual companion for this sort of thing, was off with Ryan doing things that Seth really didn't care to envision. Not them two anyways... So Seth was stuck with Summer, helping her decide which nail polish color best suited her. He wasn't quite stuck, after all, he _had_ jumped at the chance of them hanging out. But this wasn't exactly how he had planned their day to go.

"Seth!" she whined, trying to capture his attention. "This is important. Pay attention or I'll cut you're dick off."

Seth raised his eyebrows. "Saucy," he declared after a few moments of silence. A rarity when Seth Cohen was in the room. Or any of the Cohen's, for that matter. "I knew you still wanted me."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Please." They'd begun going out midway through sophomore year, and had only broken up this May, their junior year came to an end along with them. She wasn't totally sure why they'd broken up. Well, she was. But she was starting to wonder more now than ever if it had been the best thing. She'd spent the whole summer with Seth, the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. With their so called friends, Ryan and Marissa, embarking on their rekindled romance, there wasn't very much room for outsiders. So they'd called on each other. The whole summer had been pretty lame, but she was oddly satisfied. She'd had fun, though the highlight of their days had usually been just laying around by Seth's pool.

Their relationship had started to get serious. It was serious long before it even started, it seemed like they had just jumped right in. But that wasn't a bad thing, it worked. He told her he loved her, by accident, but he had said it and that's what mattered. He'd loved her for awhile before that, but at their junior prom, it just slipped out. She freaked, as per usual, and in two days, she told he that they needed to talk. He came over to her house, sensing something was wrong. He'd looked so cute, she wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything would be alright. But it wasn't. When she told him, he tried to put up a tough front. She felt awful inside, and ended up going to his house later on that night to make sure he was okay. This so called solution only made things worse. She saw him crying. She felt like a monster, an awful, selfish person. She didn't want to be the reason that he cried. But they were friends now.

"Come on, tell me that you don't think about me," Seth challenged her, half afraid to know the answer.

"I think about killing you some days," she replied. The truth was that it was a bit

more than that. They'd taken pictures after her seventeenth birthday, a drunken, hot night in Acapulco filled with wild sex and body shots. Luckily no one had ever found them, and Seth had probably been too drunk to remember. But she took them out occasionally, though it made her upset, angry, basically a mess. She'd never seen herself so happy. Which was sad in a way. For one, she was drunk, and two, she was with the guy who's heart had been crushed into smithereens and who probably wouldn't want to experience that all over again.

"Well, it's a start," he said, laying down next to her on her bed.

"So, you think about me?"

Seth blushed, though she could tell he was trying to hide it. "Sometimes."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed," she smiled. "But I think I'll just go with flattered."

"You should be, it's not many who get the Seth Cohen dream experience."

She laughed, this was one thing she always hated, his lines. But she didn't hate them. They were actually cute, funny, very boyish and Seth. "Ooh, lucky me," she yawned and lied down on her pillow. "I'm sleepy."

"Maybe I should go?" He really didn't want to, but he'd basically do anything for her, though he didn't like to admit it.

"No," she insisted. "Read me a bedtime story."

Seth laughed. "A bedtime story? What are you, five?"

She playfully hit him, but the thing about Summer's "playful" hitting is that it was actually hard! For such a small person she sure could leave a hell of a bruise. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, you pansy. My gosh, no wonder your parents adopted Ryan, then they could have a boy and a girl! Though I do sometimes doubt his masculinity... Man, your parents really got fucked, didn't they?"

"Hey, you've seen me naked," he replied. Which was true, she'd probably seen him naked atleast a few hundred times, no exaggeration. They were just normal teenagers... Okay, so maybe they weren't normal. But their sex drive was fairly typical.

"Ah, don't remind me," she played along. She loved doing this, it was a game they played, trying to see who would break first at whatever it was that they were doing.

"What about you and all your shopping?"

"Hey, you benefited from that, too. I bought that shirt your wearing!"

"I bought you stuff!"

"Yeah, well, that's expected." Summer was the typical stereotype of the phrase "Daddy's little princess." Even at 17 that still remained his name for his only child. After Summer's mom left she assumed the role of the single most important thing in her father's life. Even Lydia, her pill popping step mother, couldn't get rid of that. Summer had gotten a lot better, though. She wasn't as spoiled as she once was. She had changed for him, even though she never told him. But still, the inner diva cried out sometimes, which was to be expected.

"Okay I... fulfilled you completely for like, 2 years."

"One and a half," she corrected. "And I wouldn't necessarily say that..."

"What?" he asked, a tone of panic in his voice.

She loved how guys got so jumpy over the issue of whether they were "good" or not. Well, atleast Seth did. And Ryan, according to Marissa. Summer wouldn't actually know, the only guy she'd slept with. Though she didn't feel like letting anyone else in on that minor detail. He definitely was, no arguments from her, she just liked teasing him. Actually that was one of the aspects she missed most about their relationship, but she'd never admit that to him.

"You were... eh," she said, knowing this was like, the kiss of death to any male.

He sat up, and was clearly racking his brain for something to say. "Uh, well... You were awful, you know," he finally said, obviously lying.

Summer smiled, atleast he made an attempt. "Oh was I now..."

"Yes. The worst imaginable. But, you know, I could always use a little refresher course..." he suggested, knowing it'd get him nowhere. But he could say that he was just kidding if she declined, that was the beauty of it.

She rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh. "Puh-lease! Could you get anymore desperate?"

"Most likely, no."

"Typical."

Like? Don't like? Whatever, just review, please. Suggestions are welcome. Always welcome.


	2. Second Best

Second Best

Author's note: Well this chapter is short. I just got this idea, the only idea I had that really worked out for me. So this doesn't really have Seth and Summer in it. Not quite. But I hope you people like it still, and review. The inner media whore needs it. I've had this saved for a few months. And am just updating it as well. Since it's something "new." Uh-huh. Next chapter's S/S. Special guest appearance by Kirsten. Fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More than anything, Summer Roberts feared being alone. Or with the wrong person. In her opinion, they both equally sucked.

And she would know.

Practically all of her life she'd been alone. Not always physically, often just metaphorically. But it was just as bad.

Even as a small child her parents were never around. She barely remembered her mother; the times she did share with her weren't exactly times to remember. For some reason she got the impression her mother didn't want her. She didn't turn out as planned. She wasn't stick thin, like Marissa. And also unlike Marissa, she wasn't a genius. She was pretty enough, sure. But she wasn't gorgeous, like Marissa or Holly or any of her other classmates. She wasn't even the wealthiest, or have the best clothes. She was always second best, that's all she knew. Or third best, or fourth. But never first. Never the best. She was a consolation prize. And everyone knew that the consolation prize was just a nice way of saying that you lost. Or somehow got fucked over.

Her father always worked late, encouraged her to lose a few pounds and maybe then they could go shopping some more. Sure, she was a chubby child. But she'd slimmed down, and was fine with not being a size zero or two like Marissa or Holly. Size four was healthy, right? Not in Newport society.

Then there was the constant string of women being brought into the house. Even when her parents were together, her mom was always attending to "business", code for fucking some guy she'd picked up from who knows where. Summer was never allowed to meet them. As far as those men were concerned, her mother was a single woman, no strings attached. Which meant no children.

Her father on the other hand let her stick around while in his office attending to business of

his own. Mainly stick figures in their early twenties, sometimes he'd even go for the occasional 17 year old at youngest. Or that's what Summer thought. She wasn't quite sure, and frankly didn't want to know about any of these escapades.

In her world, fidelity was way overrated. Something talked about on TV shows, but no one was like that in real life. This proved true as she grew up, even what she considered the model parents, Marissa's, split up. No marriage lasted. Ever.

But still she dreamed of someday getting married, probably something big and elaborate. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted a small wedding, maybe eloping. Or on a beach, or something. She wasn't sure she'd tell her parents, or even Marissa. Her supposed best friend. And she was, but the two of them were growing further apart. They lived different lifestyles in a lot of ways. She often envied Marissa, she seemed to have it all. Lately her world was falling apart, but that's how Summer's had always been. So she had a hard time sympathizing, but tried her best.

Then along came Seth Cohen, and everything changed.

Well, technically he was always there. He just went unnoticed.

Alright, that was a lie, too. Summer noticed him. Noticed his perfect family, and how everyone made fun of him. Noticed he was an outcast never to be spoken to. And she actually felt sorry for him. But she couldn't exactly do anything. Or else she wouldn't fit in either. Which was something she had a hard time doing lately. She did fine, as long as she wasn't herself. As long as she was just like all the others. And it worked for her. But not really. She was still unhappy.

In her lifetime she'd acquired a grand total of three boyfriends. All of whom used her as some trophy. She didn't mean a thing to them. Which they eventually proved, each leaving her for someone better. Often they'd try to get Marissa or Holly. And often they succeeded. Atleast with Holly. Marissa was a bit more loyal than that. That and she had her own boyfriend straight from the Abercrombie catalog. Luke and Marissa had been dating for what seemed like forever. Little did Summer know, Marissa wasn't happy either.

Back to Seth. She wasn't really sure how it happened. It just did. And she was glad for it. Of course she lost him, just like she did everything else. Only this time it was her doing the breaking up routine.

She wasn't entirely sure why she did it. Mainly because she was scared. Scared of what she felt, scared of what feeling this meant, scared of loving someone. Scared of being alone again, letting her walls down, being vulnerable, and getting hurt once more.

She still had him in a sense. They were friends. The unthinkable, how could you be friends with someone you actually might have loved? She couldn't. And she did. Love him, that was. They weren't friends. Because she wanted more.

Author's note: I love Summer. I needed to tell some more of her past. In reviews someone asked why I broke them up. Well I hope this explains a bit more. And I will put Ryan and Marissa in sometime soon. I intended on doing it this chapter, but I didn't have any ideas. So they're welcome. Also, beta reader/s. I've heard of them. If anyone's interested, I would love you forever. Okay, so not the greatest reward. But seriously. That would rock. Oh—and I have to thank my inspiration here. "Tiny Vessels" by Death Cab for Cutie. One line says "She is beautiful, but she don't mean a thing to me," and it was Summer. Way Summer. Also it may have given me an idea for Seth and Marissa. But it's more of a "he doesn't care about her" thing. Okay enough with my ramblings before they get longer than the actual story.


	3. Blown Off

**Blown Off**

Okay, I'm a total media whore. So each an every review makes me happy. It says I'm on the favorite's list of members. A little bit of pressure. Just afraid I'll mess this up. Also, if someone would be interested in beta reading for me I'd love that. So much. And I could do the same for you.

Also, Seth and Marissa? No way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa stumbled into the Lighthouse out of breath and a complete mess, appearance wise.

"Coop!" She heard a sharp voice from across the restaurant.

She'd made plans to meet Summer for lunch, but her and Ryan... got carried away. Marissa made her way over to the table cautiously, not wanting to piss Summer off even more.

"I have been waiting. For 15 minutes." Summer informed her, evidently annoyed. "Where the fuck were you?"

"With Ryan," she told her apologetically. "Lost track of time?" It was an age old excuse, but it was true. She had set her cell's alarm to go off when she had to leave. But then she left the cell in the car. Oops.

"Spare me the details. I don't really care about your little sexcapades," she dismissed it, rolling her eyes. Possibly because she was jealous. But also because it's all Marissa talked about. It got old, she didn't like picturing Chino in the sack. Ew.

"I'm sorry, Sum," she replied sympathetically. She was her best friend after all. Or had been. Lately the 'best' part was seeming to dissolve.

Summer shook her head. "No, you know what? I think I'm going to leave. Cramps," she said with a shrug. With that she took off, walking to her car. Marissa didn't even try to get her to stay. She hated that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth made his way into the living room, only half-awake. It was his own fault, though, staying up with Ryan until 2 in the morning playing Grand Theft Auto. Atleast they had fun. And beat their record.

"Aw!" he heard a familiar voice squeal.

Summer. What was Summer doing in his kitchen with his mom? No objections to her being there. But with his mom? Never good. She'd start telling embarrassing stories. Ones that Seth was fairly certain she was making up. There was no way that he had attended tea parties when he was two, even letting Hailey dress him up like a girl. No way. That was some other kid in those pictures. He cringed at this beloved story of his mother and aunt. Even his dad found it amusing.

"He looks just like when he was a little boy, waking up in the middle of the night from a bad dream," Kirsten pointed out fondly.

"Mom," he whined.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Summer and I were just chatting."

He hated them 'chatting.' Never a good thing. Lots of info shared.

"You like her better than me."  
  
Summer handed him her cup of coffee, letting him take a sip. "Mmhmm. Naturally."

"It's nice having a girl around the house," Kirsten said, taking a bite out of her muffin. "You'll have to come over more often, hon. We've missed you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rub!"

"No way, Summer. This stuff is disgusting," Seth commented, making a face. In his hands was Summer's newest sunscreen, a puddle of disgusting goop. Gross.

"It was $30, of course it'll work," Summer had explained to him. Lotion for $30? And it smelled. Ew. No way. He just thought 'ew.'

"Cohen!" she snapped, looking back to him.

He hated that. She had way too much control over him. As his hands met her warm back, he started not to care so much though.

"Much better. See, isn't it so much easier when you just listen to me?"

Right. Why did he even do this for her? _Maybe because you're still basically totally in love with her_. But he was moving on. Absolutely. That's why he stayed at home every day, waiting for her to call and want to do something. But she did call. Most days. So he had reasons. They were friends now. Friends hang out.

That and the fact that his supposed best friend, Ryan, was too preoccupied with his girlfriend. Who finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of stringing him along, had decided they were "ready to take things to the next level." How very Marissa.

"Yes, Summer," he agreed, snapping out of his train of thought. "How did it go? 'When Summer's happy, everyone's happy?" he joked, referring to a similar phrase she had once used. Trying to convince them all that it'd be an "awesome" idea for them all to go to college together. Thankfully, she was over that dream. "Rooming with Coop for four years? I don't know if I could take it," she'd explained to Seth.

So instead The Happy Couple was going to UCLA, and Seth and Summer were going to share an apartment, in the strictly platonic sense, while going to Berkeley. Which, as Sandy had pointed out, they were following in the footsteps of him and Kirsten. Way to ruin Seth's ideas of him and Summer off at school together with images of his parents doing the very same things. Seriously, ew.

She nodded, surprised he remembered. The kid was like an elephant, he never forgot anything. A mixed blessing. Like when she accidentally forgot their one year, six month anniversary. She didn't even know he wanted to celebrate it! But he did, making a huge deal out of things. She felt like shit for telling him she had know clue what it was all for. But later on she made up to him for it. A small smile crept upon her face at the thought of it.

"Summer," Seth whined, getting tired of rubbing her back with lotion. "Can we just go swimming? Please? It's, like, 200 degrees out here." Okay, so maybe it was only 100. But still. He felt like he was slowing cooking. Like a bird or something. And they could have him for dinner. Gross.

"Alright," she agreed, just a bit too easily. Summer never gave in quite that simply. Something was up. But he wasn't questioning it. She stood up, pulling him up beside her. "So, swimming, huh?"

He nodded, that's what he'd just suggested... Whatever, he was getting his way. It worked.

Summer leaned over to him, putting her hands on his chest, and, in what seemed to be slow motion to Seth, pushed him into the pool.

"You... bitch!" He sputtered, coming above water. The site of which enough to make her laugh, it was cute.

"I couldn't help it! Come on, Cohen, it was too easy," she told him, sticking her tongue out. She sat down on the ledge, kicking her feet to splash water in his face.

"Don't you ever go home?" He complained, not really serious. But she had been around a lot lately. Not that it was a bad thing. Well, except for when the inner bitch shone through. Like right now for instance. But it was a good, loveable bitch. Which made no sense at all. And proved even more that he really did love her. For everything she was. Which had to count for something.

"Nope," she replied, slipping off the ledge and into the water. "Maybe your parents could just, like, adopt me. And I'd take your room. And you could 'bunk up' with Ryan in the pool house. That'd be hot."

"Summer, if you were my sister I'd probably kill myself. But, you know, if you feel the urge to sleep in my bedroom, I've got plenty of room."

"Perv!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I don't totally like this ending. The rest is so-so, but I'm extremely critical of myself. Hope you guys liked it. And review. Please. It does wonders for the ego ;). Also, suggestions are always welcome. Always.


End file.
